fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Capone Bege
Capone Bege (カポネ・ベッジ, Kapone Bejji), also known as Capone "Gang" Bege (カポネ・“ギャング”ベッジ, Kapone Gyangu Bejji), is a mafia don-like pirate who hails from West Blue. He is the captain of the Firetank Pirates and is one of the eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", rookie pirates who have bounties higher than 100,000,000 berries. His bounty is 138,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Naoki Tatsuta (Japanese) Capone is a short man with a stocky build whose appearance is somewhat similar to that of a Mafia boss. He sports an oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle befitting that of a crime don. His facial features have a very stern look to them further accentuated by his rather sharp but hooking beak-like nose. He also has five o'clock stubble on his upper lip. He has been seen smoking a cigar. His birthday is January 17th. The Young Past Days As a child, he had curlier hair and a shorter and rounder head. He wore a shirt and tie. He was also depicted as playing with guns, knives, and a fortress made of blocks, referencing his Cursed Fruit abilities. Before the Timeskip He wears a black-and-white pinstriped attire, complete with a green scarf around his neck, with the excess tucked inside the suit (making it look like a cravat). Like Crocodile, Capone wears very expensive golden rings with precious stones mounted on them, but because Capone has two hands, all his fingers (including the thumbs) have them. As for his personal effects, he has a pirate captain's coat with red and gold trimming and a western style cowboy hat, both of which he only seems to wear for traveling purposes. His pre-timeskip age is 40 and height is 166cm. (5'5"). After the Timeskip In Oda's post-timeskip depiction of the Supernovas, he is shown with a thick goatee and a darker hat. His post-timeskip is 42. Gallery Personality Capone is a man of gentlemanly behavior and mannerisms. He is appalled by things like bad table manners and rudeness. He usually maintains a reserved and calm demeanor almost to the point of being cultured and sophisticated. However, he can be very impatient and ill-tempered and is not at all above injuring others, even his own crew, should they provoke his ire even the slightest as shown when he struck a crewmember with a fork without so much as an apology. For so long as he's not agitated, he appears to be a pirate who prefers to avoid trouble where can be, and his reaction to hearing about Luffy's attack on a Celestial Dragons is that of shock and of fleeting foot. However, when he does engage in battle, he tends to just walk into danger on his own, since he can easily summon numerous subordinates at any time and place to fight on his behalf. It also seems to be for this reason, that he appears to view his crew as somewhat expendable, made apparent by the fact he did not seemed bothered about smoking them out despite their protests. Relationships Friends/Allies *Firetank Pirates **His crew Family Neutral *Worst Generation **Heart Pirates **Kid Pirates **Bonney Pirates *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Carla **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook Rivals Enemies *Navy **Kuzan **Borsalino **Sakazuki *World Government Abilities and Powers Cursed Fruit Capone controls a massive force of subordinates. He holds them within his body using an unknown ability, including horses and cannons. He manifests these objects outside his body by first manifesting gunports and doorbridges on his person through which his "troops" could come out. It is currently unknown whether or not these people, animals, and objects were created by his own powers or were actually real and made miniature by his powers. Essentially, this makes Capone a human-sized walking fortress, and allows him to launch surprise attacks. His insides also appear to that of a literal fortress, featuring stone brick rooms as well as drawbridges that can open and close, again putting into question whether Capone creates them at will or that his body truly does function like a fortress and has people run around his body at all times. When the objects and people within him reach a certain distance away from his body, shown by a pinkish layer of an unknown aura centered on Capone's location, they go back to full size upon passing that distance, resulting in large cannon volleys and cavalry seemingly popping out of nowhere from one man. History Past Synopsis Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:West Blue Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pirates Category:Firetank Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Worst Generation Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users